


Amber (The Scrambled Memories Remix)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Experimental, Free Verse, Gen, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how he'll end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber (The Scrambled Memories Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a W.S. Burroughs-style cutup of the original poem, generated by an online cut-up machine (<http://vispo.com/cgi-bin/wonder/cutup/cutup.cgi>) set to 2-8 word fragments. I then took the output and shaped it into (hopefully coherent) free-verse.

This is how he'll end:  
Everything's colored amber.  
He was willing to ride, sober,  
But his old words echo:  
"You'll be the end,  
This is the crack of breaking bone--  
In the end this is not enough to atone."  
He should have known in the end  
That everything's the answer,  
Deep in his brain--the vial of color,  
A flash--to only be alone in the end.  
This is what he'll remember.  
In the end everything on his face, even anger,  
Will die to make her better.  
The race against time to find what he'll remember,  
Those retreating footsteps, heavy as stone--  
It only showed, it's colored amber.  
Her screams, all the faces drained  
Are colored amber;  
Nothing's colored Amber.


End file.
